The Abandoned Server
Author's note: This Creepypasta is fake, just like all other Creepypastas. This was made just for fun and is not real in any way. ---- I was rummaging through some of the files on my computer when I came across an IP Address for a server that I had not visited in over 8 months. I was interested to see if anything changed so I entered the IP Address and connected to the server. I spawned inside the main lobby to find that the screen was now in Black and White and it was raining. There also weren't any players on the server besides me. I decided to take a quick look around to refresh my memory of the server when I saw that the house of the Server's Owner did not have any source of lighting in it, although I remember it having several glow stone blocks inside of it. I thought that someone had just vandalized it and kept exploring. Eventually I found my house, and to my surprise, everything that was in the house when I last visited the server was still there. A bed, chests, furnaces, and Crafting table and an Enchanting table along with some bookshelves. Then, as I Was Exiting the house, I saw a player named The Protector join the game. He then said: You should not be here.... Who are you? I have been tasked by the owner of this Server to Watch over it and Keep out Unwanted visitors... You are one of them. I turned around and saw a Player with a Steve skin with hollowed-out eye sockets with what looked like blood dripping out of them. His name tag said The Protector and He was carrying a Sword. Luckily, I had an Enchanted Diamond sword with me from when I last played on the server. I was able to kill him after a rather short fight, and after that I decided to leave the server and not come back. However, that was not the last of it. When I exited back to the main menu the splash text was written in blood and said, "You will regret this....”. I created a new world in survival to see what would happen. After I created my first Crafting Table I heard faint screams in the distance. After building my house I decided to go in the direction in which they were coming from. Not long after that I saw a sign that said, "Turn back now". I looked back in the direction of my house and I saw something moving towards me. I ran deeper into the forest, and it eventually lost me. Then, I got an anonymous message in the chat saying, "You can't run forever...". I freaked out. I decided to leave the world and delete it. I went to bed shortly after as it was getting late (Around 12:00 AM, My usual bedtime) and that same night I woke up at 4:11 AM to loud banging at my front door. I went to investigate and looked out of the window, but nobody was there. The banging eventually stopped, and I was able to fall back asleep, and when I woke up the next morning I decided to launch Minecraft again to see if anything changed, and just as I feared yes. The game was in Black and White again. I decided to create another world. And when it loaded I spawned inside a room made of Cobblestone that was dimly lit by several Redstone torches. Not far away was a wooden door, so I decided to open it. I saw a player-like figure standing at the other side, and before I could start walking down the hallway to see who it was It ran towards me at an abnormally fast speed. It was a ghostly figure with white glowing eyes and no nametag or legs. After a few seconds I was able to recognize its skin, it resembled the skin that the server's owner was using. He then said, "Hello old friend...". I freaked out again. I asked him who he was, and he said that he was the owner of the server. Without giving time for me to react he charged at me and hit me with sword, crashing my game without displaying an error message. I also noticed that the document with the IP Address for the server was gone, and when I relaunched Minecraft everything was back to normal, and nothing similar has happened to me since. ---- Written by PlanetDolanFan211 Category:Short Pastas Category:Ghost Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural Category:Blood